Users interact with an application via a user interface through which the users can each take a series of actions in an attempt to achieve a desired goal. For example, a user may navigate a shopping website to identify, select, and then purchase an item. In another example, a user may navigate user interface for a service desk application to report a problem, browse through a list of suggested solutions, and select a solution from the list.